


The Demigod Disaster Boys

by Queerbutstillhere



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Coming Out, Demisexual Jason Grace, Jason Grace is a Dork, M/M, Pansexual Percy Jackson, Past Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Past Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Tumblr Prompt, jercy - Freeform, uh oh im gay for my best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerbutstillhere/pseuds/Queerbutstillhere
Summary: Jason and Percy are best bros. The "Tell the Whole World We're Just Bros" type of bros.After a sleepover at Percy's the weekend before summer camp starts, the two camp counselors realize that there may be something there other then their bro-ship.They both have a journey to go through, coming out to themselves, and then to the other.~rated teen for some language~
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 10
Kudos: 187





	The Demigod Disaster Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was originally posted in two parts on my tumblr, @queerbutstillhere, but I wanted to put it here for all the jercy fans! 
> 
> Enjoy the disaster bros!

"So what's the plan? Pizza and video games or do you wanna go to the arcade?"

Percy shrugged as he pulled on his SPQR hoodie and then turned to Jason, who was laying on his bed, staring up at the popcorn ceiling.

"I don't care. Estelle and mom won't be back until later this evening, and Paul is gone all weekend. You still spending the night?"

"Yes sir, if that's okay? I can go back to camp though?"

"No. I'd be happy to have you."

Jason looked up and grinned, that bright Golden boy smile. And Percy felt his cheeks turn hot. He looked away, grabbing his phone(bless the Hesphateus cabin for figuring out how to protect their smartphones from monster detection), and then leaving his room. He heard Jason following.

"I'm down for staying here," Jason inputted softly.

"Okay. I think we have pizza rolls in the freezer, will that work or do we gotta order pizza?"

"The rolls work great."

Percy made his way into the kitchen, finding the bag of pizza rolls and dumped them on a baking sheet. Baking them was a superior method, okay? He hit a few switches and turned on the oven, then turned to find Jason looking in the fridge.

"Whatya looking for?"

Jason glanced up. His blond hair was short and spikey, but it looked soft. His blue eyes were practically sparkling as he smiled at Percy.

"Lookin for more food."

Percy's mouth was suddenly dry.

"Okay," was what he said, while what he thought was Oh No.

They got their snacks, put their dinner in the oven and then went to the living room, setting up Percy's PlayStation and turning on Overwatch. Jason had the upper hand, despite his lack of practice, due to Percy being suddenly distracted by the realization that Jason was actually really attractive.

At some point, Percy had discarded his hoodie, and when he went to go get their pizza rolls, Jason realized he was suddenly really cold, he was used to Camp, where tney didn't really have air conditioning. He threw a glance around the living room for a blanket, and instead found the hoodie. He reached across the sofa, grabbing the purple fabric and tugging it over his head and sticking his arms through the sleeves. He was just pulling it down over his stomach when Percy walked back in, a plate stacked with pizza rolls in hand. He freezed when he saw Jason.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh. I was cold? Is this okay?"

He didn't really think Percy would have a problem with it. He didn't seem like that type?

Percy was staring at him, and Jason definitely didn't notice how his pupils dilated slightly, and he definitely didn't notice how Percy bit his lip as his eyes dragged over Jason. And he definitely didn't notice how Percy's hoodie smelled like the ocean and warm vanilla.

"Yeah, you're fine," Percy said finally, and his voice was a little higher than usual.

Percy sat beside him, putting their food on the coffee table. When he leaned back, their shoulders were touching. Neither mentioned it, just played, maybe a little bit quieter then usual, because they were both thinking the same thing.

Oh no. Am I gay for my one of my best friends?

They didn't address it, and neither realized the other was acting weird because they were too preoccupied with their own problems. When Estelle and Sally got back, they played some card games with them before going to Percy's room when Estelle went to bed. Jason sat on his bed while Percy packed his bag, they were supposed to be going to Camp Half-Blood together tomorrow morning. Jason had been there for a few weeks already, but Percy had been at Camp Jupiter all school year, attending college there, and had been spending the past few weeks with his family.

"So," Jason said after a few minutes of silence.

"So?"

"Got any summer plans?"

"Jason, really?" Percy asked with a laugh.

"I don't know, I feel like things suddenly got awkward."

Percy hummed. "How's Pipes been?"

"Oh. She's... She's good, we haven't really been talking recently... Not since the breakup."

"Wasn't that last year?" Percy asked, tugging on an old Star wars t-shirt and pulling off his socks, walking around to get into bed.

"Yeah."

". . . I guess I don't really understand since Annabeth only took a few weeks apart before we were friends again."

"Yeah, well you guys were friends before. Piper and I had nothing before we dated. We didn't even know each other."

"Yeah I guess that would make it kinda awkward."

Jason rolled to face Percy, watching his friend answer texts, the blue light of his phone reflected in his sea green eyes. Percy really was quite attractive, and Jason wasn't quite sure how to cope with this sudden information. Like, he knew objectively, that Percy was good looking. But never really mattered before. And now it matters. It matters a lot.

After a bit Percy set down his phone and turned to Jason. They talked and laughed long into the night before Percy fell asleep mid sentence. Jason smiled fondly at him and got up, flicking off the lights and then settling into bed to sleep. He stared into the darkness, trying to figure out what in Hades' name was going on. And if his conclusion was that he had a crush on Percy? Well that was his problem, wasn't it.

* * *

**It** had been two weeks since their sleep over.

Neither one had addressed anything, but the sad pining from across the dining pavilion and the mildly sexual sparing fights and the constant flirting was driving their friends insane.

(So insane that they had literally made a bet on when the two were going to get together. Nico and Annabeth said it wouldn't be until the last day of summer camp, while Will and Grover insisted it'd be within the first few weeks.)

The truth of the matter was neither one of them had any idea how to handle this. 

Sure they had both been in relationships, but that was with girls, plus what if the other one didn't feel the same? Coming out to themselves had been a whole thing on its own, let alone coming out to their friends. Percy had told Annabeth first, and she just smiled and ruffled his hair. Meanwhile Jason nearly had a breakdown, bursting in on Will and Nico(who had been trying to have a nice evening in) and just ranted to them for nearly twenty minutes. They had heard so much about how hot Percy was in those twenty minutes. Nico had responded bluntly with "then go fucking kiss him, you dumbass".

"But what if he hates me after!" Jason had cried, truly distraught.

"He's not going to, trust us, Jason," Will had assured him.

Jason had promptly ignored their advice and returned to wallowing in self misery and hopeless pining. If only he had known it wasn't hopeless.

Percy, on the other hand, was accepting this rather gracefully. He wasn't terribly surprised he was bisexual, or pansexual, whatever. He'd spent enough time in Camp Jupiter, working out with hot Romans to have begun to realize that he wasn't just attracted to women. The problem was that he was hardcore crushing on his best friend. The boyscout, Jason Grace. Who was probably straight.

Why was his life a constant wheel of disappointment?

So, with the two idiots hopelessly in love and hopelessly dancing around each other, their friends abandoned the bet and decided to start playing matchmaker. Their rules were simple, however. They would not outright tell one that the other was crushing, because it was Percy and Jason's job to come out to the other. Even if it was so painful to watch.

There were so many times when they had arranged a group hangout, and then everyone else bailed fairly early, in the hopes that they would get talking and confess. But alas. It had yet to happen, and they were nearing mid July.

The turning point came when a group of them were hanging out around a campfire, late at night, and Percy, having forgotten that he hadn't told everyone, just spoke without thinking.

"I'm thinking about coming out to my mom."

There was a brief pause of silence before Will spoke.

"Yeah? How do you think she'll react?"

"Dunno, I think she'll be okay?" Percy said, glancing up from his intense staring into the fire, and then looking over at Jason.

Jason's blue eyes were the size of the full moon behind him, his mouth hanging open.

"What?" Percy asked with a laugh, and then it hit him.

Jason didn't know.

"Oh," he said softly. "Yeah I'm . . . Bi or something."

"O-oh," Jason squeaked out, voice cracking uncharacteristically. "Cool."

Nico suddenly burst out in laughter, immediately getting yelled at by Will and Katie Gardner. Percy frowned at them, before glancing at Jason, nervousness filling him. What was Jason thinking? He was chill with Nico and Will, surely he'd be okay with Percy being Bi?

Surely.

Jason was freaking out. Very silently. He _did_ know how to keep his chill. But he was struggling. Because his brain was a screaming mess of "oh my gods he's bi. Oh my gods I might actually have a chance with him. Oh my gods-". Listen, he's just a chaotic, messy disaster bisexual, he doesn't know how to do these things.

It took nearly two days for him to bring it up, and even then it was just to Nico at breakfast.

"How long have you guys known he was bi?" Jason asked softly.

Today Nico was sitting with him. Will had pulled a late night at the infirmary and was still asleep, so Nico had no reason to sit with the Apollo cabin. The big three kids usually sat together, but Percy had gone home for the weekend, so it was just Jason and Nico sitting at what would have been the Cabin 1 table, but had just become the joint table.

"For like, weeks."

"Why didn't you tell me!"

Nico shrugged, pushing around his eggs on his plate. "Wasn't my place? You remember when Eros outed me?"

"Oh, right. Shit. . . "

Another shrug from the younger teen. They sat in silence.

"Are you gonna tell him?"

"What!" Jason asked, glancing up at Nico, who was now done with his eggs.

"Percy? Are you gonna tell him you're not straight?"

"I dunno. I dunno what I am."

Nico frowned, reaching to steal Jason's bacon. Jason didn't complain.

"What do you mean."

"It's like…. It's hard to explain. Like." Jason sighed, turning to face Nico. "Katie is really pretty, right?"

Nico turned to look at their friend, shrugging lightly. "Yeah."

"But I'm not like… attracted to her, or really, any woman? And when I realized I thought, oh, maybe I'm gay, but like. Malcom is really handsome. And I'm not attracted to him either."

Nico's gaze swung to the co-counselor of the Athena cabin. Then he looked back to Jason, frowning lightly.

"So then I was thinking, maybe I'm ace?" Jason continued, rambling now, more than anything. "But bro, Percy is hot as hell, and I'm incredibly attracted to him. So I'm just confused."

Nico was silent, staring down at the table.

"Demisexual?" He said randomly.

"What? What's that?"

"It just. . . Demisexual's don't really experience sexual attraction unless they have a strong emotional bond with someone. It's kinda what you just described to me."

Jason stared at him with wide eyes."Holy shit."

Nico smirked slightly, collecting his dishes and standing. "I gotta go get Will, but feel free to come chat during lunch."

"Yeah," Jason murmured, staring at the table and Nico walked away.

Mind blown.

By the time Percy got back Monday, Jason was mostly through his crisis. He had spent most of his free time Sunday researching sexualities and mostly demisexual. He felt that Nico had been right. 

Percy came jogging over after his return Monday afternoon. Jason was in the middle of sparring with a kid from the Ares cabin when Percy called him over.

"Hold on," Jason told his opponent as he stepped back. 

He still fought with the Roman style, and it drove the Greeks insane, Percy most especially.

"Yeah, sure," the younger camper said with an amused smirk.

Jason turned away and walked over to Percy. He was wearing an orange t-shirt and what looked like boardshorts, as well as sandals, and a couple bracelets that ran up his forearms. He was grinning, sunglasses pushing his messy black hair up.

"Hey, boy scout," Percy hummed, hands in his pockets.

"Hey, Percy, how was your weekend?" Jason asked, throwing an arm around Percy's shoulders and leaning on him.

Percy groaned dramatically, tilting his head away. "You're gross!" He exclaimed, yet slipped his arm around Jason's stomach, turning and leading him away from the other kids who were sparing in the small arena.

Jason couldn't ignore the flutter in his stomach as Percy's strong arm pulled him in tight against his side.

"My weekend was great. Estelle was so stoked to see me, we went to the park all day Saturday while mom and Paul went out grocery shopping."

"That's great!" Jason exclaimed, thinking faintly that he couldn't wait to see Thalia.

"Yup, and I talked to mom and Paul. . ."

Percy had stopped walking but hadn't let go of Jason yet, swaying them back and forth lightly.

"What about?" Jason asked, eyebrows furrowing as he tried to remember.

Percy looked down at him, looking amused.

"What?" Jason asked with a slight laugh, head tilted to be able to look at Percy comfortably.

"I was coming out to them this weekend?"

Oh gods Jason was an idiot.

"Fuck, I forgot!”

Percy laughed, eyes crinkling slightly. Jason's heart fluttered as his friend grinned down at him.

"Did you have a busy weekend?"

"Uh, a little? Nico and I hung out most of Saturday, Sunday I was in charge of activities."

"Oh yeah? It's good that you and Nico are so close," Percy hummed out.

"Yeah. He's a good kid. Wiser than his age."

"That's for sure."

They looked up at each other in silence for a bit, neither speaking, they were incredibly close, Jason could probably just lean in and kiss him…

Two things happened at once. First, Jason watched Percy's eyes flicker down to his lips, as he licked his own and started to lean in. And then they both heard the explosion from across camp.

"Oh shit," Percy exclaimed, pulling away. 

Annoyed shouting could be heard.

"Harley," they both said at once, then laughed.

"I got it," Percy said, pulling away. "See you 'round!"

Jason watched him jog away and just then processed that Percy had _been about to kiss him._

Thursday night at campfire was the next time they were actually anything close to alone. They were sitting together, off to one side, munching on their smores and listening to campfire songs.

"Hey, do you wanna get out of here?"

Jason looked over at Percy, realizing suddenly that Percy was looking at him and not the campfire.

"What?"

"Come on, we're counselor's aren't we? Let's abuse our powers," Percy told him, standing and offering his hand to Jason.

Jason put his clean hand(his other one had marshmallow on it) in Percy's and let himself be pulled up. Percy snagged a bag of marshmallows and led Jason towards the lake.

"Why'd you get the marshmallows?" Jason asked with a laugh as he sat on the dock.

"The nymphs like them."

Percy ripped open the bag and pulled a few out. He held his hand out and a few nymphs popped out of the water, snatching them and then disappearing.

"Huh. . . " Jason said softly, staring at the ripples in the water. Percy kicked off his shoes and then sat next to Jason, dangling his feet into the lake. 

They sat in silence for a while, shoulders just barely brushing, Percy occasionally giving the nymphs more marshmallows, occasionally eating one himself.

"Hey, Percy."

"Yeah?"

"I think. . . " Jason stopped, clearing his throat. He was staring at the water, watching the way it rippled around Percy's ankles. "I think I'm demisexual."

Percy was silent for a bit, then looked over. "Okay. . . Could you explain that to me?"

Jason smiled slightly as they made eye contact, he carefully explained it to Percy, who listened silently, absorbing this information, his feet kicking through the water as he thought.

"Thank you for telling me, Jason," Percy said softly, putting his hand on Jason's thigh. "And I support you completely."

"Thanks," Jason said softly, smiling at Percy.

Percy grinned back, offering him a marshmallow then looking back over the lake. Silence stretched over them, they could faintly hear the campfire songs drifting over.

"Percy?" Jason said softly, trying to get his attention.

"Yeah?"

Percy looked over at him, and Jason leaned in, quickly kissing him. Percy made a slightly surprised noise but was instantly pressing back into him. Jason pulled away first, just far enough that he could look at Percy in the pale moonlight. Percy swallowed, licking his lips before leaning in and kissing Jason again, hand resting on his leg.

"Wow," Jason breathed out.

Percy started laughing, falling back to lay on the dock.

"Hey!" Jason protested, hitting his friend's stomach. 

"I'm sorry! But we kiss and what you have to say is 'neat'?!"

"Shut up! I didn't think you actually liked me back!!!"

Percy just laughed and shook his head, looking up at him.

"Jason, you were literally my gay awakening."

Jason felt his eyes go wide. "Oh-"

Percy grinned at him. "You remember that weekend you spent the night at my house?"

Jason nodded.

"That's when I realized I was attracted to guys, and specifically you."

"Oh. . . " Jason said, yet again.

Percy nudged his hip. "And here I was worrying you did like me like that."

Jason made a noise that can only be typed as 'ajdjshdhs', shaking his head rapidly. "No. You're- you're the first person I've actually felt this way towards in. . . Well a long time."

"Really? Not even Piper?"

Jason shook his head. "That was a weird situation . . ."

Percy shrugged. "Yeah, you're right."

He sat up and turned to face Jason, crossing his legs. Then he laughed again, shaking his head.

“ _Wow.”_ He whispered, mocking Jason.

"Shut up!" Jason yelled, lunging and shoving the still laughing Percy off the dock. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and Comments always appreciated, as they feed my gremlin soul! 
> 
> If you wanna leave me some Jercy or Solangelo prompts on my tumblr, my ask inbox is always open!


End file.
